Alice A Heart No Kuni No Alice love story
by animebabe721
Summary: Once upon a time there was a girl named Alice who followed a white rabbit down the hole and ended up in wonderland.Well did you ever find out what happened to her after she returned home from the wonderful land?What if she went back when she was a teen?


_~Alice~_

_(Based off of the "Heart No Kuni No Alice" series. I do not own Heart No Kuni No Alice. This is simply a fan fiction and some of it is based off of the series and some is my own… please enjoy)_

Once upon a time there was a girl named Alice who followed a white rabbit down the hole and ended up in wonderland. Well did you ever find out what happened to her after she returned home from the wonderful land? What if she went back when she was a teenager? What would happen if everyone in wonderland changed? What if everyone wanted something from her? Let's see what this great dream will bring you...

Alice had thought about the wonderful place for a while now. She wanted to go back but every time she tried it seemed that the rabbit hole to go there was gone. She had searched and searched but no such luck finding it. It had been 5 years since she came back, she was now 17 and her sister had moved out of the magnificent house that could hold over 13 people. She was now sitting outside under a big apple tree that apples were only half ripe reading a book as her cat Diner was laying on her lap purring. She sighed seeming not to be able to concentrate on the book.

"Diner… I can't stop thinking about that place… I need to go back… I just feel like something is telling me to…" she said

Diner looked up and meowed at her happily obviously not knowing what she was talking about. She stared at him then closed her book.

"Come on Diner…lets go get some supper." She said standing after picking him up off of her lap.

She walked inside through the back door and made her way into the kitchen. She smiled at the cook Cassie and asked what was for dinner

"well we are having beef stew with chocolate muse for dinner…" Cassie said smiling.

"it will be done shortly… so go upstairs and changed out of your play cloths." She told Alice.

Alice nodded and smiled as she headed upstairs. She and Cassie had been good friends ever since she was hired as the cook. Alice would tell Cassie what was ever on her mind and ask for advice when she needed it the most. Cassie thought of Alice as a younger sister and loved her to a certain extent. She liked helping Alice and loved the fact that she knew Alice would come to her for advice whenever needed.

When Alice returned back down stairs with Diner following her, she found her father in his study with the door partially open. She knocked on the door and stepped inside

"F-father… dinner is ready…" she said hesitantly

She remembered that her father didn't like to be bothered for anything if he was in his study. He had told her that. She felt like her father didn't have time for her anymore or frankly didn't even care. She thought that if she could at least get him to turn his face to her with a smile she would be set for a while without feeling lonely.

Her father was silent for a moment then turned to her with a frown on his face as usual

"Alice… didn't I tell you numerous times that I am not to be bothered in my study?" he asked already knowing the answer.

She looked down a little fear in her eyes. "y-yes u did… but father dinner is-"She was cut off by her father's louder and now forceful voice.

"then how is it that you are bothering me in my study over something so trifle as dinner!!!" he said forcefully loud.

Alice flinched back and stared at the floor "i-i-im sorry father… I won't disturb you again. I didn't mean to-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU DISGRACEFUL GIRL!! AWAY WITH YOU NOW!!" He yelled.

She quickly turned and ran out of the room crying. She ran into the dining room and sat down quickly as she tried wiping her tears away. Cassie came in and set a bowl of stew down in front of her. She saw how Alice was acting and sighed "what did your father say this time..?" she asked worried. Alice looked up "disgraceful girl…" she sighed sitting back in her chair. Cassie shook her head.

"Everything will be alright Alice… don't think about it too much. Your father will soon get what's coming to him when all of the servants are gone and no one is able to take care of him when he's old and crippled. Then he will come to you expecting you to take care of him but too bad u won't even be there…" she said smiling. "Alice you will get out of here eventually…" she added

Alice sighed and nodded "thanks Cassie… your right…" she said smiling a little.

Cassie nodded and stood back up "now eat… then go take a bath…" she said. Alice nodded "thank you again Cassie"

Cassie nodded and returned back into the kitchen. Alice ate then returned back upstairs to take a bath. She changed into her modern short night gown and climbed into bed.

-that's it…. I've made my decision…. I'm leaving tomorrow… forever. - She thought as she fell into a deep dreaming sleep.


End file.
